The Girl With The Glowing Hair
by Blondie-Fitzherbert
Summary: Don't Worry, you may be seventeen an the odds may not be in my favor but I still have a fair chance of not getting it. I took a deep breath as they called the name, my name. Rapunzel Gothel. Tangled/Hunger Games AU. Sorry if Rapunzel seems a little OOC.
1. The Reaping

**AN: So I got this idea because I just finished Hunger Games and I'm working on Catching Fire. Tangled Hunger Games, with some other of our CGI friends, Merdia, Hiccup, Merdia and Astrid. **

**Summary: **_Don't Worry, you may be seveteen an the odds may not be in my favor but I still have a fair chance of not getting it. I took a deep breath as they called the name, my name. Rapunzel Gothel. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games, Tangled or Anything in this.**

I woke up to the sound of rain, everyone even the weather seemed to know it was reaping day. I sat up, my long blond hair in it's usual braid so it didn't get tangled. I didn't have much of my own things, and my hair was mine. It was something no one could take from me. So I had grown it for seventeen years. I sat up, my hair falling to my feet. First I noticed my mother. She was not in her bed, probably preparing breakfast. But I wasn't hungry, no not today. I slipped on my coat and snuck out into the gloomy morning. I wondered if anyone was going to be awake yet, It was early I probably five. I didn't care, no one did really. Being in district twelve it didn't matter when you woke up, you would be glad if you got food or a bath.

I headed to the black market, my mother who was the towns seemstress, she made all my clothes so we had more money then most. But I didn't let that go to my head. People avoided me, calling me weird. Probably cause of the hair and I often would go out to the woods and collect berries to use for art. I didn't exspect people to like me, my only friend was my camelon Pascal. He lived in the forest, he usually was the only person I talked to, other then mother. Even though Pascal couldn't talk he was a good friend, always someone who would listen without complaining. I snuck to the fence, no power. Good, not like there was going to be any, but it was better to be safe then sorry. I slid through easily and darted into the forest.

We weren't suppost to go into the forest, but no one really found out. I was good at blending in, you know minus the hair.

"Pascal." I hissed keeping my voice low.

My eyes viewing the trees. Then I felt something land on my shoulder. I shreaked jumping two feet in the air. I heard Pascals little noise me made, like a sqeak. I took a sigh of relief.

"Pascal, you scared me." he shrugged, his little eyes darted in two different directions.

"Come on, lets go find some paint." I said, recollecting my thoughts and heading full on into the forest. I spotted a bush of blackberries and grinned, picking a few off the branches and mashing them between my fingers. I looked around, trying to find a good place to paint. Maybe a rock or a tree? Then my eyes hit the perfect object, an old wooden board. Sometimes odd objects showed up in the woods because someone had forgotten them or they had washed up from the river. Or even dropped out of the sky.

"Well I guess today's my lucky day, Pascal." I walked over to the board and flip in onto it's back from it's leaning position on the tree.

"Maybe the odds are in my favor today, it is my birthday after all." I smiled and smear my sticky fingers across the board.

I had no idea how wrong I was. But I was to busy painting to realize that today was going to be the worst birthday ever.

pressed my fingers against the cold worn wood, circling and adding shapes til I had created my new master piece. I stepped back to admire it. I placed my hands on my hips and nodded approvingly. I had painted a mockingjay, the most well known bird in my district. I was proud, the details on the wings and the swiftness of the shapes blending into the photo. I smiled.

"What do you think Pascal?" I asked, and Pascal squeaked back a cheerful reply.

I look up into the sky, still early morning, I had time to go by the bakery before heading home for breakfast with Mother.

I took Pascal off my shoulder and placed him in my jacket pocket.

"Come on Pascal, today we're going on a little adventure.

I walked into the market my spirits surprisingly high for the reaping day. Everyone is still in bed or at home dreading when the clock strikes one. I don't mind though, I'm used to being alone. I spot the bakery and push open the door, the scent of freshly baked bread fills my nose and makes my mouth water. I realize I am now hungry, starving but that was normal. I walk up to the counter and I hear someone walk up behind me.

"Hi, Rapunzel." a small voice pops up behind me and I turn around.

Hiccup, the district black smith, and my only friend. We weren't really close but I talked to him at least once a week, even if it was only a few words, he knew I came to the bakery once a week, so I'm guessing thats why.

I give him a small smile, "Hi Hiccup, ready for reaping day?" I ask, my voice sounding a little too casual to be mentioning it.

Hiccup freezes for a moment and then manages to stutter, "Oh, yes, I mean no..." he looks down at his feet.

I can tell he's scared, I am too but I try to hide it.

"May the odds be ever in your favor." I give him another smile, this one a little awkward.

"Yeah... You to." he says and looks quickly away.

I feel my heart sink, I always try to hard. It's something that puts people off. I turn my attention to the counter. The baker smiles and hands my a loaf of fresh bread. I place a few coins on the counter and walk out, trying to avoid Hiccups eyes. I decide it's time to head back home, mother will be worrying. I make my way away from the market and back to my house. I push open the door and find mother sitting pouring cups of tea.

"Good morning mother." I say sitting down across from her, she hands me a mug of warm tea.

I place the bread on the table and take the mug to my lips. The warm liqud running down my throat, making my body buzz.

"Thank you mother." I smile as she takes a knife and cleanly cuts the bread into perfect slices.

She hands me one and I smear some goat cheese on it. I take a bite of the fluffy fresh bread, still warm. Mother gives me a look, and I wonder what it means. I'm usually good at reading her looks, but this one is confusing.

"Are you ready for today?" Mother asks and I nod.

I feel my heart speed up a little bit. I wasn't going to admit this but I was terrfied, my name was in this 8 times. We may have it easier then some people but we still need Tesserae if we don't want to starve.

"Yes." I lie and she smiles, a suspisous smile.

I don't question it, I know that my mother knows best. She raised me sense I was little, even though we don't look at all a like I know she has to be my mother, everyone here thinks so, and so do I. Still I have this weird feeling. I shake my head, no do not think of that.

I pick at my bread for the time being, stress fills up my body and my mucles tense. One we finish I head off to my room to get ready for the reaping. I must look my best. I fill a tin tub with water, it's cold but it's better then showing up gross and sweaty. I carefully unbraid my hair, making sure that it doesn't get tangled as I do. I slip into the tub, my hair covers most of my body and I dunk my head into the cold water.

The water rushes up from my face and into my ears, I quickly take my head back out. My hair now plastered to my face. I push it out of my way, and scrub my body down with an old soap bar. I rub it on my face, it stings. I get out and dry myself. A purple dress lies out on my bed and I pull it on. It's pretty red-ish purple with puffed sleeves and a white petti-coat. I look in the mirror, my hair was finished drying. I braided it into a fishtail braid, very complicated but I had figured out how to do it on my own. I finished off and headed out of the room right as the clock rang. I walked into the street, the rain had stopped and even some sun had shined through the clouds. I headed towards the town square, my heart rasing and my mother following not too far behind.

I saw Hiccup, he saw me and quickly ran towards the square. I sighed, great going Rapunzel. I got to the square as we stood in line, every child between the ages of twelve and eighteen were there, I knew most of them wouldn't want to be there but we had to. Effie Trinket stood on stage, for some weird reason I liked her hair and clothes. I thought the captials color choices were nice, like works of art. Her pink curly hair or wig was places perfectly on her head and she wore a bright pink suit made of satin and silk. She smiled and our mayor stepped up, I usually blanked out when he did the intro, everyone had it memorized and it freaked me out a little. Finally he stopped talking and Effie made her way onto the stage. She smiled and then said like always, "Ladies first." she placed a perfectly polished hand into the glass bowl.

I took a breath. Don't Worry, you may be seveteen an the odds may not be in my favor but I still have a fair chance of not getting it. I took a deep breath as they called the name, my name.

"Rapunzel Gothel."

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry if I messed up on naming anything or spelled something wrong, my word is being weird so I have to use word pad instead of microsoft world and word pad doesn't have spell check. Anyway I hope you like it!**

**R&R Please!**


	2. The Sun Locket

**AN: Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm so glad people like this fic! I'm sorry if it takes me a while to update, I'm trying to write this amazingly, and my computer keeps on deleting this chapter.**

**Also DreamGirll, don't worry Eugene will be in this! Just in later chapters! He's in a different district that's why. **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hungergames, Tangled, or anything!**

"Rapunzel Gothel." the worlds rang into my ears. Driving into my mind. I could swear my heart stopped for a moment.

This was impossible, the odds were much more in other peoples favors then mine. What was going on? This couldn't be happening. I shook my head. The peace makers grabbed my arms. I couldn't hear anything but a dull buzz blaring into my ears. They hosted me up into the stage, Effie smiled at me, "Any voleenteers?" she asked, quickly changing her attention to the crowd.

Nothing, nothing but a silence that was to thick you could cut it with a knife. I looked around, where was mother? She wasn't anywhere. I felt panic rise in my chest and my vision blurred. Fear over came me, I couldn't hear anything now but the buzz. I was completely confused and frazzled. Then two words broke my thoughts, a name.

"Hiccup Haddock." Effie Trinkets voice rang out.

I felt everything stop, Hiccup? What?

They pulled him up on stage next to me, he looked like a scared goat. His eyes wide and wild. His face drained of all color. His body frozen, as if he had just been shot.

"Volenteers?" Effie asked once more, and yet nothing.

But who would have cared, they were just glad that it was us and not their children. I felt Hiccup inch closer to me, just a few inches. I grabbed his wrist, showing him I was here. I knew he was much more scared then I was. Hiccup wasn't good at well anything that invovled fighting, hiding, and being nimble. He was going to be gone with in the first minute of the game. Not saying I would last much longer but still. Hiccup glanced down at my hand that was wrapped around his wrist.

He kept his eyes away from me and then we were quickly rushed away, as they took Hiccup away from me. I turned once more to glance at the crowd before being pushed into the waiting area.

I flopped down on a velvet couch. I layed down and looked up at the celing. I waited for a moment, knowing what was to come next. Anyone who wanted would come to say goodbye, as in friends and family. The train would be ariving soon and after that, well...

"Rapunzel." I sat up, it was Hiccups father.

"Oh, hello Mr. Haddock." I said.

"Where's Gothel?" he asked sitting down next to me.

I bit my lip. Where was mother? I hadn't seen her at the reaping. I looked up at the clock, had it really been ten minutes sense then?

"I don't know." I said.

Mr. Haddock always called Mother, Gothel. That wasn't her first name, she hadn't ever told me it. I had always just known her as Mother or Mother Gothel. I blew a strand of hair from my face that had fallen from my braid.

"Well, Rapunzel I have something for you." Mr. Haddock broke the silence.

I turned, surprized, I never talked to Mr. Haddock. Ever. And I mean never.

"Really?" I asked, surprized.

Mr. Haddock reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace.

It was made with a gold chain, something only found at the captial. A small golden sun locket hung from the chain. it shimmered in the light.

"Wow." I said, which was all I could get to come out of my mouth.

"I found it belong Hiccup's mothers things. I thought it would suit you well." he placed it into my palm.

"I couldn't." I said, pushing it back.

"No, you must take it. She found it, it's not a family thing." he said, as if to ressure me I wasn't breaking into their personal stuff.

Hiccups mother had Hiccup right before she was sent off into the games. He was a mistake, a hiccup. Or that's what everyone says. I had never asked him about it. She died in the games, being the second to last person killed. It had made Mr. Haddock go into a deep depression. We don't like to talk about it around town.

"Thank you." I said and placed it around my neck, glancing down at the shining locket.

"Rapunzel." he said, turning away from me, his voice breaking.

"Yes?" I asked, still looking at the necklace.

"Please try to bring Hiccup home. I can't lose him... After his mother was killed in the games." he trailed off.

I looked up. Mr. Haddock's faced away from me. I could have sworn I could see tears sliding down his scruffy cheeks.

"I will. I'll try to make sure he comes home. I promise." I said.

I realized now if Hiccup died it would be my fault. I had just basically signed my life away, saying that. I never break a promise and if I try to have Hiccup win, it means I'll have to die in the prossess.

"Thank you." Mr. Haddock stood up and started to walk away.

He paused and turned around, "Good luck."

I nodded. I was going to need it.

We were ushed onto the train, I didn't dare look back. Mother hadn't come to say goodbye, I didn't know why. I felt my fingers wrap around the necklace Mr. Haddock had given me. Hiccup stood behind me, we stepped onto the beautiful train. With it's gold walls and velvet floors. It was even more amazing then the building.

"Hello Rapunzel and Hiccup, your rooms are down the hall." she pointed down the cart to two rooms with gold doors.

"Make sure to change before you come to dinner." she added, smiling a sugary sweet smile.

I nodded and headed down, Hiccup tripping behind me. I pushed open my door, and gapsed.

My room was stunning, huge cream colored walls that would be amazing to paint on. A giant four poster bed with fluffy sheets. A golden wardrobe. And I giant t.v playing the videos of the reapings. I saw mine and quickly looked away. I headed to the bathroom, which was possibly even more amazing then the room. It had a huge shower with a bath. A pannel with buttons that despenced bubbles, oils, conditioners, and many more things.

I walked back into my room, smiling. I looked at the bed and ran up, jumping onto it. The bed smothered me into a sea of blankets. I giggled. Then I remembered where I was and the excitment of staying in an amazing place faded. The begining of the games had it's perks. Good food, Amazing clothes, and nice places to stay. The rest of the games not so much.

I glanced up at the t.v and my eyes widened. I saw a boy small probably only twelve name get called. The boy looked so scared. They pushed him up into the stage. But then an boy ran at the peace makers attacking them and screaming, "I volenteer!" over and over again. Brave boy. I think this was district two, I wondered why no one else was fighting for this spot. it was an honor in district two to get your name drawn. But this boy hadn't done it for that, no his screams were much more urgent then that.

I tilted my head, the boy was very handsome. He was tall and muscular. Chocolate brown hair and lightly tanned skin. His eyes were amazing, warm brown, like coffee. He had a small patch of scruff at the end of the his chin. He was probably eighteen. I bit my lip, he was beautiful. I realized for a moment that this boy was probably going to kill me and snapped myself out of this.

I turned myself away from the t.v and to my wardrobe. I pulled open the doors and gapsed, it was filled with tons of dresses, shirts, tunics, pants, skirts, and shoes. All the clothes with bright colors and made form silk, satin, and velvet. I pulled out a light pink blouse and white leggings. I carefully un-did my hair. It was risky but I wanted to wear it down, mainly to see how people would react. It flowed down my back like a golden waterfall. I kept the sun locket on and then headed down to the dining cart.

My nose led me to the food, which smelled amazing. My mouth watered and I had to keep myself from drooling as I walked in. The table was covered in silver and gold dishes. Filled with all different kinds of food. Soups, Salads, Pasta, and Bread. I sat down, smoothing my hair. Hiccup walked in and sat down next to me. I guessed tonight we would be having Dinner with Haymich our Mentor and Effie.

"H-woah." Hiccup jaw dropped open.

"Yeah, nothing like the food at home." I said, eyeing the platters.

Effie walked in and smiled at us.

"Hello Hiccup, Rapunzel." she sat down across from me.

"Haymich won't be joining us for dinner tonight, we'll discuss our training tomorrow." she said and then her brightly contact covered eyes noticed my hair.

"Is that real?" she asked, her voice slightly cracking in shock.

I nodded. I had no idea why she would think it was real, seeing there was no way I could afford fancy exstentions from the captial.

"Wow, it's amazing." she said and pulled back her hand, which was reaching towards my hair.

"Uh, thanks?" I said, not sure how to reply.

We dug into our meals, each dish was better then the next. Warm, Silky soups to spicy and fresh pastas. We ate and ate. I made sure to use the correct untenciles, seeing mother had taught me how a long time ago. Hiccup how ever didn't seem to care.

Effie winced at his eating style. With his hands.

I pushed my chair back, "May I go?" I asked.

Effie nodded.

"Make sure to set your alarm clock, we have to get up early tomorrow for interview training and such." she smiled at me once more.

I smiled back and then headed back to my room. I pushed open the door, it had been a long day. I glanced up at the t.v once more, it was still playing the reapings. It showed district one, a girl with huge orange curls appeared on screen. She grinned and ran up, as if her name being drawn was a birthday present. She stood there as the crowd cheered. It then switched to District two like before, this time it showed the girl being drawn, ice blonde hair and intence eyes. She was about Hiccups age. She gladly ran up onto the stage, cheering. She didn't smile just screamed in joy. She was excited, almost too excited. She was probably going to be my killer, or win.

Chills ran up my arms and spine. It was creepy, knowing that I was going to be killed by someone. Murdered by someone possibly younger then me. But that's how the game worked. They tried to get into our heads, make us go insane, just to prove a point.

It then showed the boy again. The pretty brown eyed boy. I shut off the t.v and flopped onto my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day of training for the interviews and the game.

I got up and quickly braided my hair, so it wouldn't tangel while a slept.

"Good night." I whispered to myself as I pulled the covers over my head and shut my eyes.

**AN: I'm sorry if I didn't get all of this right, I'm writing what happens by memory, so if it's not book perfect of the order of things they do before the game I'm sorry. Anyway here's chapter two! I'll try to update in the next few days. **


End file.
